Eidolon Knights
by Quaril
Summary: Four regular kids get the powers of the Eidolons. Will they use their powers correctly, or abuse them? Read to find out! Rating may change later.


Eidonlon Knights

Eidolon Knights

Disclaimer: I don't own the term Eidolon, nor do I own the eidolons themselves. Those rights belong to Square. However, I own the characters (as far as I know), so they're mine.

Info: Well, we've got the term 'Eidolons' from Final Fantasy IX, Ixion from Final Fantasy X, and completely original characters. Perhaps Final Fantasy Crossovers is the best place to put this? Just so you know, this story, if it goes long enough will contain the following:

Fantasy Violence

Heterosexual relationship

Homosexual relationship

PDA (Public Display of Affection)

And I think that's it. If anything else pops up, I'll tell you what it is at the beginning of the chapter.

--

Chapter 1: It Begins

The name's Gabriel, Gabe for short. This story may seem like a total work of imagination, or the rantings of a crazy person, but I promise, it's all true. Every word I speak happened to me and my friends. But I should start at the beginning…

"Dude, you feeling ok? I can feel your heat from over here." I looked at my friend Jake as he boarded the school bus and sat next to me.

" I dunno. I feel fine, but my mom said the same thing when she woke me up this morning." He ran his fingers through his black hair and looked at me with his black eyes, so black you could hardly see the pupils. "Maybe I'm coming down with some sort of rare disease or something" he joked. I punched his shoulder lightly as the bus lurched back into motion. I pulled back quickly. "Geez, you're, like, really hot. You sure you're alright?" I asked him. He rolled his eyes at me, picked up his stuff, and moved back a seat. "This better?" he asked. "Much," I replied, "now I'm not sweating simply by being in your presence."

We bantered back and forth for a while as the bus trundled on to the next stop. Here the doors swung open and Skye and Adrian, my other two best friends, stepped onto the bus and rushed over to where I was sitting.

Skye let out a small gasp, "You guys aren't sitting next to each other. What's wrong, did you two have a fight?" I rolled my eyes, "No, we didn't have a fight, I can't sit next to him without sweating, he's burning up. Although, it felt cooler when you walked over." I moved my hand toward her and noticed a distinct temperature drop the closer it got. "That's just bizarre. He's burning, and you're freezing."

"Maybe it's just your cold, frozen heart showing through," Adrian chimed in, teasing her. I laughed and gave him a high five, and was immediately zapped with static electricity. I noticed his light brown hair was standing on end. "What've you been doing? Running around in your socks rubbing yourself down with balloons? You're full of static!" I complained. Skye sat down next to Jake, since apparently his heat didn't bother her, and I changed the subject from my bizarrely affected friends.

"So, we're all still on for hanging out after school today, right?" They nodded their heads. "What're we gonna do?" Adrian asked. "Well, we could go see a movie, or play video games, or go swimming…" Jake began to throw out ideas. We all perked up at the thought of swimming. "We haven't gone down to the old place in forever…" Skye said wistfully. There was a swimming hole in the forest behind my house that we used to go to all the time when we were little, with out parents supervising, of course. As we grew older, they felt they could trust us and let us go by ourselves. Now that we were in high school, there wasn't a question of us going alone to the swimming hole we hadn't visited in forever and a day. I agreed with her, as did the others. "So it's settled. Everyone will go to their house after school today for their suits, and then we'll meet at the old swimming hole." I said.

--

Jake set his lunch tray down at our table next to Skye, where the rest of us were sitting. "Does it always have to be slop? Can't they just once cook us something good here?" Jake complained. I laughed, "Well at least we can still use the soda and snack machines, and they haven't taken them out of here like they did in the rest of the country," I said, taking a drink of my cold Mountain Dew. The others chuckled a little bit, and I continued sipping my soda. I noticed it was beginning to get a little warm, so I reached across the table and placed it on Skye's cold arm for a few seconds, then took another sip. "Ah yeah, that's good." I stated simply, leaning back in my chair. The teachers stood up and motioned for us to do the same and return to class, so the four of us got up and headed for the trash cans. I felt a sneeze coming on, and so I just let it out. However, not just a sneeze came out. When I opened my eyes again, there was a giant hole burnt through the tray.

"What happened?" I asked my friends. They shrugged.

"Great, now we're the four freaks of the school. We're worse than those kids that sit there and play their video games all day, or pick their nose and eat it," proclaimed Skye. "Thank you for that," Adrian said. "Something's going on, and it's kinda freaking me out," concluded Jake.

--

I tossed my towel over my shoulder and headed out the back door. Walking through the back gate and heading towards the swimming hole, I head Skye and Jake were already there talking. I was planning to sneak up on them, so I quietly snuck between the trees and came to where I could see them. I couldn't believe it; Jake was totally hitting on Skye! I sat there and watched the two of them, seeing what he would do. Leaves crunched a little as I heard Adrian coming up behind me, and I threw my arm across his chest to keep him from going further, and of course got a nice little shock in the process. He gave me a quizzical look. I motioned him further away from the water.

"Dude, Jake is totally hitting on Skye down there." I informed him excitedly.

"What? No way."

"I kid you not; I saw it with my own two eyes and heard it with my own two ears."

"Well then why are we up here? We need to go down there and watch them so they don't surprise us with the sudden announcement that they're a couple."

We returned to the water, pretending we had just arrived, and startled Skye and Jake out of their reverie. "Sorry guys, were you waiting long?" I asked nonchalantly.

--

Well, there we go, end of chapter one. What'd you guys think? Should I continue? Just give up now and never write again? Please review and tell me what you think!


End file.
